


under the Tide

by AprilDayEver



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-10 06:20:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1156162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AprilDayEver/pseuds/AprilDayEver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>当然了我什么都不拥有，除了我漏洞百出的错误【piss off。这是篇high school的AU文，看完之后一直唏嘘，想象了一下如果夕阳红组青年时代就能相遇相伴该是一件多么温馨治愈的事情，于是捂着胸口找作者要了授权。当然了谢谢Hopeless_circus (hopeless_circus)姑娘！一切荣誉都属于她~任何错误都是我的，希望我拙劣的翻译不会遮蔽住原作的光芒。xxx~</p>
            </blockquote>





	under the Tide

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hopeless_circus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopeless_circus/gifts).
  * A translation of [Under the Tide](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1152548) by [hopeless_circus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopeless_circus/pseuds/hopeless_circus). 



他第一次遇见Harold Wren，是在学校的图书馆。Harold走路时稍微有点儿坡脚——可能是车祸造成的，谣言都这么传。他用那双带着些许倦意的眼睛看着你的时候，看起来既恰到好处的注视着你，又同时扫射着这世间万物。

他有些神经质，正如他的名字；而正如那名字所暗示出的那样，他也拥有同等程度的狡猾。在你通过双眼向他瞥去的时候，你以为你已经捕捉到他的存在了，可是一旦你将视线转移，——哦。他已经不在那儿了。

看起来Harold也一样能感受到人们对他投去的注视。在John盯着他观察了一会儿之后，Harold转过身来而他们的视线相交、凝滞了半秒，接下来Harold猛地一转身向左边的侧廊走去，没入进了一大片历史、艺术书籍和手工艺作品的海洋当中。而当John匆匆的追上去的时候，他早已经不知所踪了。

Harold的确是有朋友的，但他朋友的数目简直屈指可数。那些与他同行的人，也总是在一起吃饭或者一同从走廊里经过的时候才出现，不过尽管在这种时候，Harold脸上的神情却也总是带着那么一丝淡漠，就好像他仅仅只是在走个过场——假装自己依然合群，假装自己享有友谊。他就像是个藏匿在蒙昧羊群中的发条玩具（*注1）。这种感觉，就好像Harold从没享受过那些人的加入，即使有时他也会开开别人的玩笑、或者展现出他广博的知识面，而且那总是令人印象深刻。——可就算在那样的时候，他也把自己严严实实的藏了起来。尽管他将那些人同这广袤无垠的真实世界所不着痕迹的隔离，他的方式，也像是大人在娱乐孩童。

然而，没有人注意到这一点。Harold采取了高效的措施以保证事件按照预定的进行。John注意到了。但他更乐意对自己说那是Harold故意让他知道的、是Harold对他感兴趣从而在一群人当中把他挑选了出来，而不是——他始终担忧的，——在Harold眼里，他同那群绵羊们，并没有两样。

终于有一天，John在图书管里再次逮到了他，——握着一只圆珠笔，写着他大学预修课程（*注2）的微积分作业。John坐在了他对面。

“你好，Harold。”John欢快的说。

Harold并没有抬头看他，也没有收起手中的笔，甚至都没停顿那么一下。“你好，Reese。”他说。

“我们有几门课是一块儿上的，可是我和你甚至都没说过——”

“让我们别浪费时间、直接切入正题吧。”Harold打断了他的话：“你想要什么？你的家庭作业吗？或者，是为了接下来的那场英语考试？还是说——”Harold终于抬眼看了过来，在这简直让人觉得从头顶浇上一盆冰水的时刻，和John对视了一秒，——而他手里的笔始终没有停下来过。“应用数学（applied math）？”

John的下巴差点掉了下来。不管怎么说，在他小心翼翼收集并观察Wren的信息而且将它们记录成册的时候，他从没想过自己会遭受到这种程度的抵触和敌意。

“我好受伤啊，Harold。”John说，“我只是想要了解了解你而已。”

“我知道你的确付诸于行动了，Reese。你偷偷的关注我已经很久，而且你始终觉得我没能注意到。”Harold写完了他的作业，合上了书。

他把自己的东西整理完之后站了起来。“试探并没有意义，Reese。如果你想要我帮你写作业的话，下一次直接拿给我就可以了。那压根儿算不了什么。”

Harold转身想要离开，可是John迅速伸出了手抓住了他的袖子。Harold停了下来，低下头看着那只强迫他留在原地的手。John也看了看自己的手，带着同等程度的惊讶。

“等一下！不是，”John说，“我真的——我真的不是来找你帮我写作业的。我只是——”他闭上了嘴，意识到完全不知道该怎样将想法用话语表达出来，而Harold就仅仅维持着这样的距离看着他，眼睛里带着那份儿他独有的倦意。就好像他站在距离众人太高太远的地方，以至于他已经没有什么好再花费精力关注了的。

“你和其他人都不一样。”John脱口而出，“我想要再了解你一点。”

Harold扬起了一边的眉梢，轻微的动了动身子而John放开了手。“我可一点儿也没什么特殊的地方，”他说，“了解我一点意义都没有。”

他将视线转向了别处，但是并没有离开。John也没有。

“……但是如果你坚持的话，”在几分钟的静默之后，Harold终于开口，“我父亲在六点之前都不会回来。我允许你到我家来拜访。”

莫名担忧着害怕打破这一刻，John几乎僵直了身体不敢动弹。“好的，Harold。”他吐息般喃喃。（*注3）

 

***

 

Harold的房间令人讶异的普通。哦他的确是在墙上贴了几张关于太空的海报，他还有一副望远镜，而几块拼图散落在四周。可是这一切都不可思议的平平凡凡，就好像Harold把他对于伪装成普通庸碌的人的偏执一直维持到家里了一样。

“那么，你在这儿怎么找乐子呢？”John一边询问着，一边把自己的背包扔在了地板上。

Harold耸了耸肩膀，坐在了他书桌旁的椅子上。“阅读。”他说。

John摇了摇头，恼火的瞥了Harold一眼，却发现Harold正对他露出了恶作剧得逞的笑意。“我根本都不想质疑这一点。”他说，“在你家，从来都没举办过群体派对吗？如果你朋友来拜访那你做什么？”

Harold用手托着下巴、向窗外看去，“我的朋友并不常来拜访我，”他说着，扫了眼John，“不过你早就知道这一点了，对吧？”

“只是猜到了而已。”

Harold像是被逗乐了似的微笑起来，而为这种事情感到愉快实在很令人难以理解。可是不管怎么说，这让John像是察觉到什么一样，挺直脊背、坐的更直了。

“好吧好吧，你赢了。”Harold说着站了起来，“过来。让我展示给你看。”

他带着John来到了另一个房间前，领他走了进去，然后拽下了遮蔽物，露出了John此生以来看到过的最为复杂的机械。——他知道这会儿他的表情大概就跟个傻瓜差不多，但他就是忍不住——

“这是什么？”John问道。

“这是个很特殊的引擎，”Harold回答，“我还没完工呢。”

“你建造了它？”

“当然。它还没能完全付诸实践，但我觉得那肯定会很有趣。”

“有趣。”John深吸一口气，“当然了。”

要不是这时候门铃突然响起来，他就要开口请求Harold演示给他看了。可Harold迅速瞥了一眼他的手表，然后从John身边跑了出去、尽可能快的冲下了楼。

门外站着一个满脸焦虑的警官，“Harold，——你父亲住院了。”

John看见仅剩的血色从Harold本就苍白的面颊上全数褪去，“我知道了，警官。”他回过头看着John，“抱歉我们得中断这次的……余兴聚会了。（*注4）”他这样说着，面容奇异的倨傲而强自镇定。John清晰的感觉到在他无意识间降下来的、围绕在Harold身周的疏离感，重新又一点点的搭建起来。

“我和你一起去。”John说。

Harold货真价实的大吃一惊：“你说什么？？”他不敢置信的问着，从那种生人勿近的状态里脱离出来。

他推着Harold向警官的车里走去，“我说，我和你一起。”然后他也跟在Harold之后，钻进了警车。

 

***

 

医院检查出Harold的父亲患有阿尔兹海默症（*注5），车祸发生的时候他正在马路上四处徘徊，直到他被一辆车撞倒。车主立刻开车停在了路边并且打电话叫了警察，不过他依旧跟着到了医院，以确保自己并没有造成什么太过于严重的实质性伤害。

这看起来比Harold设想的要好。而当他最终在医院走廊上的长椅中坐下来的时候，那份迟来的宽慰也终于降临。

John递给他一罐苏打水。Harold的表情并没有什么太大的波动，但是他身周沉郁的气氛，比起他之前在家里所表现出的那种放松，更像是无声的静默的哭泣。

他想要理顺Harold的头发，想要把那眉心蹙起的小小皱褶从Harold额间抹去。他想要告诉Harold一切都会好的，事情总会平顺起来。他没有，不仅仅是因为他没有这样做的资格，更是因为这一切不管怎么看、都无法走向一个美满的结局，尤其是当这个少年的父亲，正患有无法治愈的阿尔兹海默症的时候。

“有一次，”Harold说，“在我回到家的时候，他以为家里面进了个入侵者。”他闭上了眼睛，“他实在是太恐慌了。他到处寻找他的儿子因为有一个抢劫者闯进了我们的房屋，——他差一点打伤了他儿子。”

他擦了擦眼睛，然后掩饰似的捏了捏鼻梁。

“‘不是所有已经破损的东西都是可以修复好的。’我父亲曾经这样告诉我。”Harold停顿了一下，“我不相信。”

John向他微笑，然后把他拉进了半个笨手笨脚的拥抱里。而Harold，令人惊讶的，把自己的脸埋进了John的肩膀。

“你将会改变这个世界，Harold。”John说。到了那个时候，他可能已经无法理解那个时代了吧？毫无疑问，——他从未设想过自己能够跟的上这个光彩横溢的天才。但是他也不怎么在乎。

一个Harold尝试去修复好的世界，总是会变得更好的。无论如何。（A world that Harold tried to fix would be a better one, no matter what.）

 

注1：hide among the sheep—like a wind up toy。原句是这个，可是我并没有查到有什么引申义，如果此处理解有误请有所建议的GN告诉我。谢谢！

注2：AP。全称Advanced Placement，中文名称为大学预修课程。在高中阶段开设的具有大学水平的课程，使高中学生提前接触大学课程，完成一些美国大学的学分课程及考试，同时AP考试成绩可以作为申请大学的一个重要筹码。

注3：John was almost afraid to move, to break this moment. “Alright, Harold,” he breathed。我觉得原句相当美而我不管怎么措辞总是达不到那种程度……于是哭着放了上来。【。

注4：小宅总其实用的是play date这个词。维基上的解释是这样：Play date or playdate is an expression primarily used in the US for an arranged appointment for children to get together for a few hours to play.也用于【着重】（家长与孩子之间的）出游约定。于是宅总你到底想表达什么……大家意会一下= =。

注5：Alzheimer，阿尔兹海默症。看了宅总闪回的大家都应该有所了解。这是一种起病隐匿的进行性发展的神经系统退行性疾病。临床上以记忆障碍、失语、失用、失认、视空间技能损害、执行功能障碍以及人格和行为改变等全面性痴呆表现为特征，病因迄今未明。

 

FIN


End file.
